


Interlude

by postapocalyptic_cryptic



Series: Commander Cody Week 2021 [1]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Alcohol, Bly is also a little shit, CC-2224 | Cody Appreciation, CC-3636 | Wolffe is a Little Shit, Campfires, Cody has a big-ass mf heart, Commander Cody Week 2021, Fluff, Gen, Nostalgia, Sibling Bonding, Wrestling (Affectionate), soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-13
Updated: 2021-03-13
Packaged: 2021-03-21 16:33:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 442
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30024621
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/postapocalyptic_cryptic/pseuds/postapocalyptic_cryptic
Summary: A night off with batchers, a campfire, and some booze.I give Cody something soft in preparation for beating the shit out of him for the rest of the week.
Relationships: CC-5052 | Bly & CC-2224 | Cody & CC-3636 | Wolffe
Series: Commander Cody Week 2021 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2208663
Comments: 6
Kudos: 46





	Interlude

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, I wrote this very quickly because I want to do the whole week but I have the time management skills of a temperamental opossum.

In the light of their little campfire, Bly’s tattoos glow an uncanny orange, standing out against the liquor-red of his cheeks. They crinkle and shift when he laughs, leaning over and punching Wolffe in the shoulder. 

“Shut the fuck up,  _ shabuir.  _ That’s not what happened and you know it!” Bly nearly falls off his log in his attempts to reach Wolffe. 

Wolffe, unbothered, takes another drink and passes the bottle to Cody. “Are you sure about that? Because I  _ distinctly  _ remember getting a holomessage that went something along the lines of, ‘Oh, Aayla’s so beautiful, I want to stare at her forever. She’s the bright center of the universe! If Aayla said jump off a cliff, I’d say–’”

Finally, Bly musters up the coordination to get to his feet, staggering forward and tackling Wolffe to the ground. With a yell and a shriek, they go rolling away from the fire, fists flying and curses being thrown between fits of breathless laughter. 

Cody smiles, turning away to gaze into the fire and take a sip of his own drink. A hundred meters away, he can see the light of another campfire and hear a laugh that’s distinctly General Kenobi. Koon and Secura have joined him, their own little hideaway in this moment of calm. 

A klik away, just over the hill, the rest of the men are doubtlessly having their own celebrations, free from the eyes of superior officers. It’s just one night, a layover in a temperate grassland while they wait for reinforcements, but they’ll all take whatever they’re given. 

Right now, with a warm fire and a cool breeze and the kind of easy calm Cody only ever gets three drinks in, it seems as though the universe has come to a stop, momentarily turning its eyes away and letting them just  _ be.  _

Cody hasn’t seen his batchers in a long time. 

Covered in grass and little flakes of bark from the surrounding shrubs, Wolffe and Bly come back into the firelight. This time, when they sit, the logs are forgone in favor of crowding Cody and leaning against  _ his  _ log on either side. 

“So,” Wolffe begins, smiling that stupid toothy threat of a grin. “How about you, Codes? Any amorous excursions as of late?” 

Cody rolls his eyes, biting down on a smile of his own. “No. Unlike Marshall Commander Bly, I actually  _ do my job.”  _

“Hey!” 

He could dodge the tackle that Bly sends his way. Of course he could. He knows the way Bly moves like he knows the beat of his own heart. He doesn’t, though. 

Bly doesn’t move out of the way of Cody’s knee, either. 

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed! Don't be shy; hit me up down below or on tumblr @chiafett and may the Force be with you!


End file.
